Toy Argument
As the sun sets, Andy is about to go to Pizza Planet, but was told to bring only one toy with him. Woody: One toy? Genis: I bet Andy's gonna pick Buzz again. Ratchet: Well, there's nothing wrong with that. Sometimes, it's hard to pick which toy Andy likes. Kiva: I think both toys are great. Ratchet: Maybe so, but we want to make sure Andy has a good time tonight. Kiva: And Woody? Ratchet: He's been angry since Buzz came in on the room. Do you think there's a chance to make him listen? Zack: I wouldn't count on that, captain. Not yet, anyway. Woody: Don't count on it!? *grunts* - Woody throws the magic eight-ball toy away in frustration. Kiva: Sheesh... Reia: One of these days, he just need to get a grip. (If not, he might do something that he'll regret...) Kiva: I don't want Woody to be killed by Mr. Potato-Head, Hamm and the green army men. Reia: I know you don't, but we have to-- Woody: Buzz! Buzz, we got trouble.. Buzz: Where? Woody: Down there! Ratchet: Oh boy... Presea, could you help Buzz? Presea: Of course. - As Presea climbs down the cabinet, Woody wakes up RC and drives it into a trap, but it was backfired when a lamp hits both Buzz and Zack by mistake. Buzz crashes into a bush and Zack used his sword to stop his fall. X-23: Zack!! Kiva: Oh crud! - The toys and the gang saw Zack hanging for his life and Laura has an idea to bring him back up. X-23: Rex, did Andy had a barrel of monkeys with him? Ratchet: Laura, why bother with that when a friend needs our help? Kiva: Ratchet, I think Laura is up to something. Rex, find that barrel! - A few minutes later, the toy monkeys united together as a ladder, but it was a bit short to Zack's position. Slinky: We need more monkeys! Rex: There isn't anymore! That's the whole barrel! Zack: No worries! I got it! - Zack grabbed the monkeys and the toys brings Zack back into the room. Ratchet: Whew.. That was close.. Kiva: And Buzz is safe in the bush. X-23: Are you okay? Zack: Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for being concerned about me. Mr. Potato Head: This is no accident. - The toys suspect Woody is charged for knocking Buzz and Zack through the window. The green army men jumped at him, but a Power Pole knocked them back to a plastic bucket. Reia: That...is...ENOUGH!!! - Everyone looked at Reia in shock. Reia: Buzz is still alive. It's not right to let Woody face execution. Mr. Potato Head: Yeah, well where's your proof? - Kiva grabs Mr. Potato Head, gives him the angry look and, in turn, didn't even flinch. Kiva: Now you look here, Mr. Potato Head, and you better listen to me good! If you ever give Woody the execution threat from an etch sketch, I will make you into a MASHED POTATO HEAD!!! Do I make myself clear!? - Reia used her Power Pole to block both Kiva and Mr. Potato Head. Reia: SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!!!!! - Both Mr. Potato Head and Kiva looked in Reia shocked in awe. Reia: Look, Mr. Potato Head. If you want proof, just give us a few days to help Woody get Buzz back. Mr. Potato Head: Fine. Don't blame me if you get lost too. Reia: Kiva, I know this is all just an accident and I know you're trying to be a master. So, could you please act like one? Kiva: Okay... - Suddenly, Andy's voice was heard from downstairs. Andy: I'll be right down, I gotta get Buzz! Kiva: Andy's coming! Ratchet: Get down! - Andy comes into the room and quickly looks for Buzz. With his mother heading for the van, Andy grabbed Woody instead and headed outside. Zack: Oh man... Andy's upset really quickly. Kiva: I know. - Presea came out of the cabinet with a eight-ball toy. Presea: I found this toy underneath the cabinet. Kiva: Well, I think that is not the problem right now. We should sneak into the van and protect Woody. Reia: Wait a minute... I got a better idea. Angela, we need to tail Andy's van. Beam us up. Angela: Understood. Transporting now. - The group teleport back to the starship, follows the van to a gas station and transport right back to Woody. Kiva: Okay, we're here at the gas station. Anyone want to use the restroom? Terra: I'm good. - Suddenly, Reia sensed something coming their way. Kiva: What is it, Reia? Reia: Someone's coming above us. Stand ready. - Surprisingly and ironically, Buzz showed up with a few leaves and a squished bug on him. Kiva: Well, saw that one coming.. - Woody tries to apologize to Buzz, but Buzz stated that revenge is not ideal on Star Command. Reia: (Definitely sounds like him..) Kiva: And we're not on Star Command, are we? Terra: Well, no. We're visited there years ago. Ratchet: Then... Then that means-- Clank: Oh no! - Woody and Buzz clashed under the van and Reia quickly placed a tracker underneath it. The brawl could go on, until Andy got inside the van and took off without Woody and Buzz realizing. Kiva: Oh crud... Ratchet: Well, that's just great! Woody is lost too! Reia: Not quite. I have a trail right to Andy. - Reia takes a sonar transmitter from her pocket and reveals Andy's current position. Reia: He's heading for a place called Pizza Planet. If we're going to catch up to him, we better-- - Genis is suddenly shivering and headed for the gas pipe. Kiva: Huh? Terra: Genis? X-23: Are you alright? Genis: TRUCK!!! Kiva: Whoa! - The gang quickly move aside for the truck to park and head under it for a new strategy. Ratchet: So, how are we going to this Pizza Planet anyway? Genis: Well, with a place like that, it does delivery service, right? Kiva: Yeah. Terra: Oh, I get it. We'll sneak inside the car and head there once it gets here. Kiva: Yep, that sounds right. Buzz: This is no time to panic. Woody: This is a perfect time to panic! I'm lost, Andy is gone and it's all your fault! Buzz: What? My fault? Ratchet: Give me a break already... Kiva: This is really getting old. - Buzz explains that his enemy plans a weapon that can destroy a planet, but Woody has finally spilled out the truth. Ratchet: Well, Buzz.. The thing is-- Woody: YOU..ARE..A..TOY!! Kiva: What he means to say is that-- Woody: You're not the real Buzz Lightyear, you..are an action figure. You are a child's plaything! Buzz: You are a strange little man. Ratchet: Not to mention the most ANNOYING!!! Kiva: Ratchet, take a chill pill. Reia: Kiva's correct. You once said that arguing is not going to help us. We have a plan and we are sticking to it. No ifs, ands or buts. Kiva: Yeah. Ratchet: Then how come you didn't became a leader to begin with!? Reia: Because I DON'T WANT TO BE!! - Ratchet was surprised by Reia's response. Reia: I just..can't.. - Kiva hugs Reia in an unexpected turn. Presea: Apologize to Reia. Genis: She gave up her life for us. If it wasn't for Reia, we're wouldn't be here at all. Raine: Don't just stand there! Ratchet: Okay, alright.. Reia, I'm sorry for I what said to you. Reia: It's fine, captain. - Suddenly, a pizza delivery semi-truck just showed next to the truck. Kiva: Wow! Oh Buzz, we found a spaceship! - Buzz quickly turns around and looks at the group. Reia: Kiva, what are you doing? We don't want to lie to Buzz. (Not again, at least..) Kiva: That's the thing, Reia. Buzz still has a duty as a Space Ranger. Reia: Alright then.. - Woody and Buzz caught up with the group as they explained what happened. Buzz: Now, you're sure this transportation vessel will takes us to a new location? Kiva: Yep. Buzz: Well then, let's climb aboard. - With Buzz on the front seat and Woody in the trunk, the gang followed the semi-truck to Pizza Planet. Category:Scenes